


Сигаретный дым

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser





	Сигаретный дым

Сигаретный дым – возможно, первое ощущение, первое впечатление жизни, знакомый запах Цереса, родной помойки, очень скоро его просто перестаешь замечать, как перестаешь замечать рев постоянно проносящихся мимо флаеров и пассажирских кораблей, из тех, что никогда не останавливаются здесь, место им в Танагуре, среди имеющих власть, имеющих ее в сильных, затянутых в шелк руках, нимало не задумываясь о тех, кому не повезло крупно и сразу, не повезло родиться на задворках сладкой, роскошной жизни, в которую отчаянно пытаются войти, втереться, влиться тоненькой струйкой все эти мальчики со смазливыми мордашками, их глазенками, раскрашенными тенями и тушью, растекающейся по щекам черными ручейками в холоде зимних ночей, когда чертовски хочется тепла, только тепла, ничего больше, а ничего больше ты получить и не сможешь, только украсть, и ты воруешь, врешь, блюешь и воешь на безразличные бледные полукружья лун, нависающих над головой, когда ты мчишься на своем байке по трассе в никуда, потому что движение все, а цель ничто, ее не достигнуть, как нельзя сжать в кулак сигаретный дым, постоянный и незаметный, как вопли и скулеж несчастных мальчишек, как шум флаеров, о котором догадываешься, что он, оказывается, был, только тогда, когда он исчезает прочь, а ты болтаешься, словно в невесомости, внезапно выдернутый из привычной помойки, которую и видишь вокруг, потому что не знаешь другой жизни, роскошной и сладкой, владелец которой соизволил обратить на тебя внимание, унижающее, постыдное, паскудно становится от такого внимания, и ты сбегаешь к привычной жизни, нищей, паршивой жизни, чтобы снова красть, врать, блевать и выть на эти проклятые луны, изжелта-белые, как его волосы, забыть о которых нет ну никакой возможности, зла не хватает, как не хватает того, к чему привык, а привык ко многому, снова хочешь как прежде: подчиняться, плюнуть, растоптать, высморкаться в свою свободу, не надо уже такого счастья, а что такое, собственно говоря, это самое счастье, не было его никогда и не будет, и так тошно и по-другому нельзя, и отталкиваешь, своими руками отталкиваешь, не замечаешь его, как шум и вопли, и вот когда остается лишь схлестнуться последним взглядом, понимаешь, что было оно, было, только ты не сумел понять, принять его, а сейчас уже поздно думать о чем-либо, потому что вот-вот рухнет мост пепельный меж вами и развеется эта безрадостная и счастливая жизнь, словно сигаретный дым.


End file.
